Unbelievable
by Rena384
Summary: This is a sequel to Inconceivable! "I'm not a prefect this year." "Then what are you holding?" asks Louis. I chuckle to myself before looking up at him. "My new badge." "Well how can you have a badge if you aren't a prefect?" asks Fred confused. "Because they were stupid enough to make me head girl," I answer, holding up the badge for them to see.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is a sequel to Inconceivable and it shouldn't be hard to follow if you didn't read it, but you probably should incase I'm wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

 **Serena POV**

I grin as I shoot another goal past Hugo. I pump my fist as I zoom back across the pitch. Louis high fives me on my way by, I give James a big smile as he pouts on the opposite side of the pitch. Louis, Lily, Fred and I are playing against James, Hugo, Albus and Rose and my team is definitely winning.

I turn around to head off Rose from scoring when I noticed James' Mom walking quickly towards us. When she reaches us she starts waving her arms and Albus calls a break and we all fly down towards her. She stops at the edge of the field and waits for us to meet us. "Your letters came!" She calls with a grin.

"We should go home! C'mon Hugo!" calls Rose, as she sprints towards the Potter's house.

Hugo groans. "She's way too excited." He walks after, but starts running when she shouts at him again.

"So where are they?" asks Lily.

"I left them inside. I also got some ice cream for you, if you're interested," replies Ginny.

"I know I'm interested!" says Fred, starting towards the house.

"Don't you want to go get your letter?" asks Louis, following behind him.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to get prefect or quidditch captain so why do I need to open it right away?" He calls back over his shoulder.

"He's got a point," I say, as we follow after him.

Louis hums in agreement as we head into the house.

As everyone heads to the ice cream I set my broom against the table and grab my letter. "Do you think I made prefect again?" I ask with a giggle.

"Can they really change it after they make you prefect your fifth year?" asks Lily.

"I'm not sure," I reply as I rip my letter open, immediately a badge falls out and into my hand, but it's not what I was expecting. I stare at it for a moment while everyone starts in on their ice cream.

James walks over to me with an ice cream cone for me. "Hey is something wrong?" He asks, holding out my ice cream cone.

I quickly skim through the letter. "I'm not a prefect this year."

"Really?" asks Harry, as he walks into the room. "I didn't think they could do that."

"Then what are you holding?" asks Louis.

I chuckle to myself before looking up at him. "My new badge."

"Well how can you have a badge if you aren't a prefect?" asks Fred confused.

"Because they were stupid enough to make me head girl," I answer, holding up the badge for them to see.

I laugh as Lily squeals. "Rose is gunna lose it!"

"Why? She's only a sixth year," says Al.

"Because she doesn't think that Rena is fit to be a prefect," giggles Lily.

"She's kind of right," I chuckle.

"Well, I'm really proud of you," James throws his arms around me, careful not to get ice cream in my hair. He kisses me sloppily on the cheek before handing me my ice cream.

"Thanks James," I blush. I set down my letter and grab my ice cream from him.

"Oh kids open your letters!" pleads Ginny. "James maybe you'll make prefect."

"How would I be prefect, Louis is the prefect?" asks James confused.

"Well James, we all know Louis probably got head boy. But maybe they made Fred the prefect," says Harry, trying to keep a straight face.

James glares at him. "I'll open my letter later thank you." He shoves it into his back pocket.

Ginny rolls her eyes, as her other two children open their letters.

"Well Mum one of us got prefect," says Lily, waving her badge in the air.

"Oh Lily!" Ginny yanks Lily into a hug. "That's two!"

"Hey! I got quidditch captain that's a big deal!" James yells.

Ginny gives him a look over Lily's shoulder. "Yes, yes we know."

James pouts as Albus pulls out his prefect badge. "Poor James," says Al.

Shortly after the Potter Prefect debate Louis and Fred floo home to check their letters. A while after dinner Rose, Hugo, Ron and Hermione come over and Louis and Fred come back.

"Well, I got prefect again, so I guess we won't find out who head boy is until school starts," says Louis, plopping down on the couch next to James and I.

"I wonder who it is?" says Fred, sitting on the armchair next to us.

"I'm still surprised Serena got head girl," says Ron, who's playing chess with Harry in the corner near the fire.

"Ron," scolds Hermione. "Serena is a very good student! She deserves to be head girl."

I chuckle. "Thanks Hermione, but Ron does have a point."

She shakes her head. "Either way I think you deserved it."

"We all do," says Harry, winking at me.

"Well, I know who head boy is," says James, munching on a chocolate frog.

"How could you possibly know?" I ask him confused. "You haven't owled anyone today and Louis and Fred aren't head boy…."

He wiggles his eyebrows at me as it slowly dawns on me. "Oh my Merlin, they didn't."

He shrugs.

"James!"

"What's going on?" asks Lily confused, as everyone stares at us.

"I think James has something to tell you," I say not knowing whether to laugh or not.

James stands up dramatically and holds out his hand. "I have been made head boy."

Fred snorts. "No way!" He snatches the badge out of James' hand.

Ginny jumps up and pulls James into a hug. "Quidditch captain and Head Boy? I'm so proud of you James."

"Oh how the tables have turned!" He says, acting hurt.

She shakes her head, before going back to her seat on the floor next to Harry.

James sits back down and I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm proud of you, ya know," I whisper.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **James POV**

After dinner I head upstairs to read my letter. It feels heavier than usual and I can't contain my curiosity about what's inside it any longer. While Serena and my family clean up the kitchen I head into my room and shut the door. I quickly rip open the envelope and pull out the letter. Something falls out of the letter and onto the floor. I look down and see two different badges lying there. I stare at them in disbelief before unfolding the letter. I skim through it quickly before picking up the badges. I got head boy and I'm still quidditch captain. I'm not sure how they expect me to handle both of these responsibilities, but Professor McGonagall clearly states that she thinks I can handle it.

I set the badges down on my desk, unsure of what to do now. Am I supposed to go downstairs and say ' _Hah, I got head boy and you thought I was stupid and immature!'_ But I know they don't really feel that way. I know they're proud of me. I get really good marks, but I was quidditch captain so of course I wasn't going to get prefect.

I grab my head boy badge and stuff it in my pocket before going back downstairs. Even if they're proud of me I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them I got head boy over Louis. I suppress a smile as I walk into the sitting room where everyone is hanging out. Serena smiles at me as I sit down next to her. I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. Her cheeks turn pink and she leans her head on my shoulder. I throw my arm around her try to tune into the conversation.

Not long after I came downstairs Louis comes in. "Well, I got prefect again, so I guess we won't find out who head boy is until school starts," he says, sitting down next to us.

"I wonder who it is?" says Fred, grabbing a chocolate frog off of the coffee table.

"I'm still surprised Serena got head girl," says Uncle Ron, as he watches Dad decide who to move on the chessboard.

"Ron," scolds Aunt Hermione. "Serena is a very good student! She deserves to be head girl."

Serena laughs softy. "Thanks Hermione, but Ron does have a point."

I pull her closer to my chest and kiss the top of her head.

Aunt Hermione shakes her head. "Either way I think you deserved it."

"We all do," says Dad, winking at her before groaning as Ron takes out one of his knights.

I take a deep breath, bracing myself. "Well, I know who head boy is," I say, before taking a bite out of my chocolate frog.

"How could you possibly know?" asks Serena, turning her head to face me. "You haven't owled anyone today and Louis and Fred aren't head boy…."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her and I see her slowly put the pieces together. "Oh my Merlin, they didn't!" she exclaims, her eyes lighting up.

I smirk and shrug my shoulders.

"James!"

"What's going on?" asks Lily confused, as everyone watches the two of us.

Serena laughs slightly before saying, "I think James has something to tell you."

I stand up dramatically pull the badge from my pocket, I hold it out before saying, "I have been made head boy."

Fred snorts. "No way!" and snatches the badge out of my hand.

Mum jumps up and pulls me into a tight hug. "Quidditch captain and Head Boy? I'm so proud of you James."

"Oh how the tables have turned!" I pout, pretending to be hurt.

She shakes her head at me, before going back to her seat on the floor next to Dad.

I sit back down and Serena throws her arms around my neck. "I'm proud of you, ya know," she whispers.

"I know." I smile at her and kiss her softly. "Thanks."

Fred holds out the badge and I stuff it back into my pocket.

"We're all very proud of you James," says Aunt Hermione, smiling at me.

"I mean yeah, but I'm mostly surprised," says Rose, from her seat on the floor next to the fire.

"Thanks Rosie."

"Anytime," she grins.

After awhile Aunt Hermione takes a sad Uncle Ron (he lost one out of five games of chess to Dad), and kids home. Louis and Fred both floo home not long after.

Mum and Dad both give us all a hug before going upstairs.

"Don't stay up too late," says Mum with a smile.

"We won't," says Al.

Once they're upstairs the four of us sit around the fire and play exploding snap. After several rounds and a few minor accidents we all head upstairs. Once Serena and I have said goodnight to Al and Lily we duck into Serena's room. "I'm so glad we're going to be heads together," says Serena with a smile.

"Yeah me too," I say before pulling her into a hug.

After a moment she pulls back. "I'm going to change for bed."

"Me too, I'll be right back." I kiss her on the forehead and quietly head back to my room. I change quickly before sneaking back to her room; the door is open slightly so I push it open. I step in and close the door behind me. "Rena?"

"Just a second," she calls from the bathroom.

I light a couple candles and flip the light switch off, in case my parents come upstairs to check on us. I had left some pillows under my covers as well. I think they might know I stay some nights in her room, but even if they do I might as well put some effort into pretending that's not what's going on.

We only started sleeping in the same bed about a week and a half ago. The first couple of months of summer break we didn't think we were at a point where that was okay, but we've spent almost everyday of the holidays together and after one drunken night with Louis, Fred and Albus it just sort of happened.

I look up as she comes out of the bathroom. She shuts the bathroom light off and climbs into bed. "Hi," she says, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

"Hi," I chuckle. I grab her waist and pull her towards me.

She wraps her arm around my waist and presses her face to my chest. "I can't wait to go back to school."

I push her back a little and look down at her. "Really? Are you not enjoying yourself here?"

She rolls her eyes. "That's not it. I just miss everyone and I miss the classes and quidditch and stuff…" She trails off and moves closer to me.

"What else is going on?" I ask, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I feel weird staying here with your parents watching us," she mumbles.

I laugh. "Yeah I get that."

"Don't laugh at me," she pouts and pulls away. "I'm serious!"

"Rena, they love you, they're not judging you, just relax." I get up and blow out the candles before getting back into bed. I lay down on my back and pull her back over to me. She rests her head on my chest and wraps her arm around waist.

"Okay," she mumbles.

I smile and kiss the top of her. "Just get some sleep." I wrap my arm around her waist. She reaches over with the hand that's on my stomach and grabs my free hand, linking our fingers together.

"Goodnight James," she says sleepily.

"Goodnight Rena."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **James POV**

I roll over and open my eyes slightly. Rena is curled up on the opposite side of the bed. I grab her waist and pull her over to me.

"James," she groans. She tries to push me away and scoot to the other side of the bed.

"Come back here," I pull her closer. "Wake up sleepy head."

"I don't wanna," she grumbles.

"C'mon we've got to enjoy our last few weeks of freedom!" I pull the blankets all the way off of her.

"James!" she shouts, yanking the blanket back. "You irritate me." She grabs the blankets and moves back to the other side of the bed.

"Serena, it's eleven o'clock, get up!" I whine. I reach over and tug on the blanket.

She pulls back and we fight for the blanket for a few moments.

"Please let me sleep," she begs.

"Fine," I reply, letting go of the blankets.

Rena gasps as she falls onto the floor. "James, that was really mean!"

I look over the edge of the bed. "Well, I didn't think you would fall on the floor."

She glares back at me, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, confused on what else to say.

"You should be." She gets up and brushes off her shorts. "I'm going to jump in the shower."

I smirk. "Do you want me to join you?"

Her cheeks immediately turn red. "Er, no I'm okay uh, thanks." She grabs her towel off the back of the desk chair and dashes into the bathroom.

I shake my head and climb out of bed. I make the bed the best that I can before sneaking back into my own room.

I make my bed too before I take a shower and get dressed. I try not to think about it, but I can't help but wonder why Rena was so quick to get out of the room when I asked to take a shower with her. I wasn't serious. I mean if she had said yes then I definitely would've, but it was supposed to be a joke.

I run a hand through my hair and walk out of my room and down the stairs. Is the idea of seeing me naked that repulsive to her? I frown as I walk into the kitchen. I hope that's not why she said no.

Mum is cooking eggs and bacon when I walk in. "Good morning sweetheart," she says, giving me a smile. "We ate already, but I figured you'd be up soon."

"Mum you didn't have to do that," I answer.

She shrugs. "I don't mind."

"Good morning Ginny," says Serena as she waltzes into the room. "That smells amazing!"

Mum grins at her. "Thanks dear. It's for you and James."

"Oh you didn't have to do that!"

"I was just telling James that I don't mind," she answers, putting some eggs and bacon on a plate. She hands the plate to Serena and then fills another plate for me. "But if you want more you'll have to get it yourself." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek before putting the empty pans in the sink. "I have to head to work I'll see you both tonight!"

"Bye!" We call after her.

I grab forks for Serena and I before we sit down at the counter.

"Thanks," she answers before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"No problem."

After a few minutes of eating she looks over at me. "So how do you feel?"

"About what?" I ask.

"Being head boy," she teases.

"Oh," I laugh. "I don't know, I'm excited I guess." I take a bite of my eggs.

"Yeah me too," she replies, munching on a piece of bacon. "We're going to be really busy."

"Well ya know…" I say slowly, pushing my food around on my plate. "We're going to have a whole dorm all to ourselves…" I peek over at her, wanting to see how she reacts.

Her face turns pink, but there's a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I was thinking about that. Doesn't it seem weird that they would let us share a dorm? Especially considering we're dating and all."

"It does yeah, but are you complaining?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

She laughs. "Definitely not." She gets up and puts her empty plate in the sink. She turns around, grabs my plate and does the same.

When Rena starts washing the plates I get up and walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and push her hair away from her neck. "So you're excited to live in a dorm with me?" I ask. I lean down and start kissing her neck softly.

"We've always lived in the same dorm James." She places our dishes on the dish rack before starting to clean the two pans.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean," she answers, shivering slightly when I move my lips below her ear.

"So are you excited?" I ask again. I slide my hand under the hem of her shirt and rest it on her waist.

"James," she mumbles, putting the last pan onto the drying rack.

"Yes, Serena?" I ask, my fingers gripping her waist tighter as I continue to kiss her neck.

She turns around in my arms and rests her hands on my chest. "Of course I'm excited," she says breathlessly before pressing her lips firmly against mine.

We kiss for a few moments, her hands resting on my chest and mine just under the hem of her shirt. However, we're interrupted. As we have been pretty much every other time we've kissed this summer.

"Guys, c'mon," whines Lily. "Not in the kitchen."

I pull back and glare at her. "It's not like we were going at it on the counter."

"It doesn't matter! Everywhere I go you're there doing that," she exclaims, waving her hand at us.

"Sorry Lily," says Serena. She grabs my hand and tugs me from the room. "Won't happen again!"

 **Serena POV**

After what happened this morning, James and I have been hanging out upstairs in the old playroom. We've watched a few old movies that I brought from my grandparent's house. James had moved the cushions from the small couch and pulled the bed out. We grabbed some blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable.

Every once in awhile James will turn and look at me. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and when he sees me he turns back to the TV. I sit up slightly and turn to look at him. "Is there something bothering you?" I ask confused.

"No," he shakes his head. "You're just nice to look at." He winks at me.

I snort, "Good one."

He sighs. "Actually, I wanted to talk about school."

"Okay," I reply. I sit up and turn my body towards him. I grab the remote and pause the movie. "Is something bothering you?"

He shakes his head. "No, but… do you think I'll be a good head boy?" he asks, grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey we had hidden in the cushions from a few weeks ago. We've been drinking through it slowly for the last couple hours.

I grab the bottle and take a swig. I make a face before answering. "Of course I think you'll be a good head boy." I hand him back the bottle and he takes a drink.

"I'm not sure. I think I could be, I guess, but what about quidditch? Do I really have time for them both?" He shakes his head. "I think Minnie's gone bonkers."

I smile at him. "I think it will be hard. But don't forget who you're co-head is. And I'm on the team. I can help James you don't have to do it all alone."

He nods and we drink quietly for a few more minutes.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" I ask, passing the bottle back to him.

"Er no actually." He runs a hand through his hair. "Why did you react that way this morning?"

I frown. "What're you talking about?"

I watch him as his face heats up. "When I asked if you wanted me to take a shower with you."

"Oh." I grab the bottle and drink some more. "I honestly don't know."

"Yes you do," he says rolling his eyes. "You know why you just don't want to tell me."

I stare at the bottle for a few moments, debating on what to say. "I was just nervous."

"Why?" he asks.

"James do we have to talk about this right now?" I ask, finishing off the bottle.

"Uh, yeah kind of," he says, his voice getting a little louder. "Did I do something?"

"No James, I was just nervous and that's it okay?" I get up and check one of our hiding spaces behind a picture, looking for another bottle of fire whiskey.

"Serena just tell me what's going on!"

I pull the bottle out from a hole behind the frame. "I've never had sex before alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?" I ask, turning around. "You're a lot more experienced than me James," I say quietly.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He puts the bottle on the coffee table. "Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"I don't know."

He reaches up and tucks some hair behind my ear. "I'm not that more experienced at this than you. I've never done it before either."

I stare at him. "Seriously?"

He laughs. "Don't you think I would've told you if I had?"

"I don't know… You never really talked to me about girls," I say slowly.

"Good point, but what I said was true." He kisses me on the forehead before grabbing the bottle of the coffee table. "Now why don't we keep drinking?"

I smile. "Yeah okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **James POV**

It doesn't take long for Rena and I to finish the second bottle we had hid. Neither bottle was particularly large and once you've had a few drinks the rest are a lot easier to take. About halfway through the second bottle we've owled Fred and Louis to come over and they each show up with their own fire whiskey to 'catch up' as Fred put it.

Rena and I don't drink much more because we're already drunk, but Fred and Louis are doing their best to get to our level. We talk for awhile about school and how it's our last year. We all get a little sad, Rena mostly, but we're excited. We stay upstairs until Fred and Louis are done with their drinks and we head downstairs. My parents have a dinner with some of Dad's coworkers so they won't be home for a few more hours.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asks Rena, practically flying down the stairs. "We should put on some music and get Lily and Albus and just hang out!"

"Yeah that sounds fine," answers Louis, trying to keep up with her.

"ALBUS, LILY!" I shout, getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you yelling?" asks Lily. She's just come out of the sitting room.

"I think they've gotten into the fire whiskey," says Al from behind Rena. "Rena smells like alcohol."

Rena frowns. "That's because James spilled it on me."

"I said I was sorry!" I pout. I reach out and grab her hips. "You said you forgave me," I say, pulling her against me.

"I did forgive you!" She giggles. She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses me.

"Okay what did I say about doing that," whines Lily.

"Shut up," I mumble against Rena's lips.

"Alright we'll be in the other room when you're done with that," says Louis.

I pull back and watch them walk into the ballroom. "Now we know what to do next time we want to be alone."

Rena laughs. "I guess so."

I turn back to her and push her up against the wall in the hallway. "Where were we?" I say softly, before pressing my lips against hers.

She wraps her arms around my neck. I reach down and grab the back of her thighs and she immediately hops up and wraps her legs around my waist. I push her more firmly up against the wall so she won't fall and she slides her hands into my hair and moans softly as we kiss.

I pull back and rest my forehead against hers before we get too carried away. "We can't do this right now…." I say, but it comes out as more of a question.

We stand there for a few minutes, both breathing heavily. "No I guess not," she answers.

I let her down slowly and we both straighten our clothes. I grab her hand and pull her into the ballroom where the music is blasting. When we walk in I notice Rose and Hugo sitting around with them. They must've come in while Rena and I were… busy.

Rena tries to fix her hair before they notice us. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her against my side. "Are you sure we can't go upstairs?" I whisper, kind of regretting leaving the hallway.

"I don't think so…" She looks up at me as she wraps her arm around my waist. "We're drunk and we'd get carried away and…" she trails off, looking back at the group.

"Alright," I answer, starting towards my family.

"James," she says quietly. "I just don't want to be drunk when… yeah."

I nod and kiss the top of her head. "Me either."

We sit down on some of the cushions they had grabbed from the other room. I pull Rena onto my lap and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans back against me and rests her hands on mine.

"Took you long enough," says Fred, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask, ignoring Fred.

"School," answers Rosie.

"Ah, that's a popular subject today," Rena says, sounding a little sad.

"Would you like to talk about something else?" asks Rose, giving her a small smile.

"Yes please," she nods, pouting a little.

"Well then you think of something," says Hugo.

"Quidditch," chimes in Albus. "We all like quidditch."

"That we do," I answer.

Within moments Hugo and Fred are in a heated discussion about whether the Cannons are going to get their shit together this year or not. Everyone but Hugo is leaning towards no.

I throw in a comment or two every once in awhile, but most of the time I just sit there quietly, Rena leaning against my chest. We eventually get back to school, but we're talking about the house quidditch team. Everyone is excited that we have most of our quidditch team still. Dominique is the only one that graduated last spring so we only have to tryout for one chaser which is great because being head boy and quidditch captain was going to be difficult enough without having to tryout multiple positions.

After awhile I feel Rena relax against my chest and I can tell she's falling asleep. "Guys I'm going to take Rena upstairs," I say, starting to get up.

"What, no I'm awake!" she slurs, sitting up slightly.

"You're barely awake," I laugh. I stand up and pull her with me.

"Okay, okay," she mumbles. "Let's go."

"Night," they call after us.

We walk slowly from the room, Rena stumbling slightly. She's probably still drunk, but being tired probably isn't helping. "Stand still," I tell her before I lean down and scoop her up into my arms. She immediately wraps her arms around her neck and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she mumbles against my neck.

"Anytime beautiful," I respond.

Once we get upstairs I set her down next to her dresser. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable, I'll be right back."

She nods and I leave her to it. I go into my room and hide the pillows under my blankets and change into some shorts. I don't bother with a shirt it's way too hot out. I head back to Rena's room and push the door open slowly. When I step in she's facing the opposite wall, pulling one of my t-shirts over her head. She turns to face me, wearing only my t-shirt. "Bed time?" she asks as she pulls her hair tie from her hair.

I nod and climb into the bed. She shuts the lights off in the bathroom and then the one out here and climbs into the bed with me. _She's never worn no pants to bed. Am I missing something? Not that I'm complaining. I'm definitely not complaining._ "No pants tonight?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

"It's really warm out." She shrugs, scooting closer to me. "I can put some on if you want?" She asks sounding confused. _Of course she's warm. Duh, I'm not wearing a shirt because it's warm out. There's nothing wrong with no pants._

"No no, you should be comfortable," I answer. _Am I overthinking this?_

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asks, laughing slightly.

"No, definitely not," I grab her waist and pull her closer to me. "See not uncomfortable." _Definitely not uncomfortable._

"If you say so," she mutters. "Night James."

"Good night Rena."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! I had to reupload this one since I forgot that Dominique, who was on the quidditch team with them, was a seventh year so they will have to hold try outs for her old chaser position! I'm almost done chapter five and will upload it today or tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **James POV**

I wake up and roll over to check the clock on the wall. It's four in the morning. We went to bed about three hours ago and I think I'm still a little drunk.

I groan and rub my eyes. I sit up on my elbows and glance over at Serena. She's sprawled out across the bed, the covers tangled around her legs. A while ago we decided that we needed our own blankets because she gets tangled up in them and I end up without any. Not that we need any tonight though, it's pretty warm out.

I flop back onto the bed. I roll onto my side and toss my arm around her waist. She mumbles incoherently and scoots up against me. I kiss her forehead and try to untangle her legs from the covers.

"What are you doing?" She groans, frowning up at me.

"I'm trying to untangle you," I reply, finally getting her free. I pull the blanket up over her and she grins sleepily.

"You're really great." She closes her eyes and moves closer so she can rest her head on my chest.

"I know."

I can't see her face, but I can tell she's rolling her eyes when I hear her groan.

"You're ridiculous," she laughs.

"That's not very nice," I say, poking at her sides.

"James, do not start this right now, I'm too tired for your nonsense," she groans, trying to wiggle away from me.

"Alright, alright," I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her.

She wraps her arm around my waist and relaxes against my chest. "What time is it anyway?"

"About four," I answer, running my fingers through her hair. "We should go back to sleep."

"Mm," she mumbles.

The next time we wake up it's around ten o'clock. I sit up and lean against the headboard. I rub my eyes sleepily and glance up as I hear Serena open the bathroom door. She walks out in just a towel and heads over to the dresser, not noticing I'm there. She pulls out one of my Gryffindor t-shirts and a pair of black, ripped shorts. When she turns to set the clothes on the bed, she realizes I'm awake.

"Oh, James I thought you were sleeping," she says walking around the bed. She leans in and gives me a quick kiss before giving me a smile. "I'll be right back," she kisses me again and disappears into the bathroom.

I frown as she closes the door behind her. Is she embarrassed to change out here or does she usually change in the bathroom? I don't remember ever being here when she changed so I'm unsure. I scoot back down on the bed and pull the covers up over my shoulders. I guess it doesn't really matter.

She walks back out, all dressed and jumps onto the bed before crawling under the blankets "What do you wanna do today?" she asks, lying next to me.

I grab her waist and pull her on top of me. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. "Whatever you're doing."

She blushes and rests her forehead on my shoulder. "James."

I smile. "Why don't we go see what the boys are doing at Louis'?"

"That sounds good," she answers.

 **Serena POV**

I put some toast and eggs on two plates for James and I. Lily and Albus seem to be in bed still or they're outside so I only make enough food for two. Moments after a put the plates on the counter James comes barreling into the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful," he says with a smile. He kisses my cheek as he grabs the orange juice from the fridge and pours it into the two glasses I had taken out.

I smile back and sit on one of the barstools. James comes and sits next to me. We eat quickly, ready to get out of the house. Most of the time his family comes here so we don't get to leave often unless we're going to Diagon Alley or somewhere in London.

"What do you think they're up to?" I ask, finishing up my eggs.

"They might be helping Uncle George at the joke shop this afternoon," he answers before shoveling his eggs into his mouth.

My eyes widen, "James slow down!"

He turns to face me. "I wanna get going!" He answers, after swallowing his mouthful.

"If you eat that fast you're going to choke," I laugh.

"I'll be fiiiiiine," he replies, waving his hand at me.

I roll my eyes and put my plate away before heading upstairs with my last piece of toast. James, Albus and Lily have the top floor all to themselves, their parents' room and the guest rooms are on the floor below. They also have the attic as a playroom, but only James, Fred, Louis and I hang out there now. Most of the other kids hang out downstairs or in Lily and Albus' rooms.

I knock on Lily's door and stick my head in when there's no answer. The bed is made and the room is empty so I check Albus's room and find that it's empty too. I finish my toast and head back downstairs. When I go back in the kitchen James is putting away our dishes.

"I checked upstairs, Lily and Al must be outside." I lean against the door frame and wait for him to finish cleaning up.

"Okay and…?" He asks, looking at me with a confused expression.

"We should tell them we're leaving…."

"Oh right," he answers, turning back to what he was doing.

I shake my head. "I'll be outside. Let me know when you're ready to go."

I back out of the room and head down the hall. I walk out the backdoor and find Al swimming in the pool and Lily lying in the grass nearby. I go sit down next to Lily and lean back on my forearms. She looks up when I sit down and smiles at me.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you guys know James and I are going to hang out with Fred and Louis for a little while," I answer, watching Al swim laps around the pool.

"Okay, we should all go out grab some ice cream later in Diagon Alley and maybe play quidditch tonight when it cools off," she answers, sitting up. "Maybe we can get Dom and Roxy to come over too."

"Yeah, that would be loads of fun," I answer.

"What would be loads of fun?" asks Albus, popping up at the edge of the pool.

"Ice cream and quidditch later," answers Lily.

He nods. "I'm down."

"Serena!" shouts James from inside the house.

I roll my eyes. "I guess that's my cue. Would've been so hard for him to walk all the way out here." I stand up and brush off the back of my shorts.

"I'll owl Dominique and Roxy!" calls Lily. "See you tonight!"

I wave at them before heading inside. "James, could you really not have come outside to get me?" I ask, walking into the living room.

"No, I could not have." He tosses some floo powder in the fire. "Ready?"

I nod and step into the fire. I say George's address and soon I'm stumbling out of their fireplace. I've just straightened up when James comes barreling out of the fireplace. He slams into me and we both fall face first into the carpet.

"Fuck James," I groan. "You've got to be more careful."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asks, rolling off of me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answer, sitting up. "You are so clumsy sometimes."

His face turns red. "I'm really sorry."

He stands up and offers me his hands. I grab them and he pulls me up.

"What's going on in here?" asks Angelina, walking into the sitting room.

"James tackled me. You know… the usual," I answer.

She smiles. "Are you looking for Freddie? He's in the shop with Louis and George."

I turn to James. "You're going into the fire first."

He grins sheepishly. "Okay."

We promise Angelina to stop by later and head over to the joke shop. James fell again, but this time it wasn't on me. He did knock over some boxes, but thankfully no one else was there to see it happen. I wait for him to brush the dirt off of his shorts before we go out into the shop.

"George?" I call, pushing my way out of the store room. We find George behind the counter cleaning up and when I look around the shop I spot Fred and Louis upstairs putting products on the shelves.

"Hey kiddo," says George with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to help!" I say, grinning. "Although, James might be more of a hinderance than help…" I giggle, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Hey, I can be helpful!" He exclaims.

I just stare back at him. "Doubtful."

He glares at me while George laughs. "Why don't you go upstairs and help Fred and Lou put out the boxes of product they have up there."

I nod. "Sounds good."

I head up the stairs with James on my heels. "Why did you say I wouldn't be helpful," he asks, as we reach the top of the stairs. I look over at him and he's pouting.

"Well, you did just knock down a bunch of boxes," I shrug.

He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. "So? It was an accident, I tripped. I think I can put some stuff on a shelf without making a mess."

I smile and rest my hands on his chest. "I'm still not convinced."

He glares at me and walks over to the boxes that Louis and Fred are pulling some stuff from. He grabs a handful of stuff and heads over to the shelves to put it away. I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my smile and walk over to the boys. "How long have you guys been here?" I ask, rearranging the products on the shelves.

Louis shrugs, "Probably a couple hours."

"Yeah and it's been _super_ fun," says Fred sarcastically. "I'm absolutely _ecstatic_ about it."

"I heard that," calls George. "Keep it up and the stuff you take from the shop won't be free anymore," he says cheerfully.

Fred groans and goes back to work.

I laugh softly and continue fixing up the shelves.

After a few minutes of silence I jump when I hear a crash behind me. I whirl around and find James under a pile of boxes. I rush over to him and start digging him out. "I knew you'd be more of a hindrance than help." I grab his hand once he's out and pull him up.

He groans as he stands up. "Maybe you were right."

"What is going on?" asks George, as he appears at the top of the stairs.

"The usual," says Louis, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ah." George waves his wand and the boxes form a neat pile by the shelves. "Are you alright James?" he asks, chuckling.

James groans in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 **A/N:**

 **I know this one wasn't super exciting, but some birthdays are coming up and then it's back to Hogwarts!**


End file.
